The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a pin connector used to change the polarity of power output by the welding system.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Such welding operations generally involve an electrode configured to pass an arc between a torch and a workpiece, thereby heating the workpiece to create a weld. A weld cable typically connects a welding power supply to the electrode, and a work cable connects the workpiece and the power supply. When the arc is established, it closes a circuit between the power supply and these cables. Electrical current may flow through the circuit in one of two directions, depending on the polarity of the welding process being implemented. In conventional welding applications, it may be desirable to switch the polarity of the welding process. For example, when a welding electrode is changed from a solid wire to a flux cored wire, the polarity is generally changed from DC electrode positive (DCEP), i.e., reverse polarity, to DC electrode negative (DCEN), i.e., straight polarity.
Several conventional methods are used for switching the polarity of welding power output from a welder. Some systems employ a polarity block with two interchangeable leads that, when switched, change the polarity of the power output to the cables. Unfortunately, the method for changing the polarity via the polarity block can be somewhat involved. That is, to change the leads, an operator usually has to open an access door of the power supply and use a tool or hand to unscrew nuts that attach the leads to the polarity block. In addition to polarity block setup, multiple connections are generally employed to hook up the various cables and other equipment to the welder. Specifically, the weld cable and the work cable are coupled to the welder separately, and an additional connector is often coupled between the welding torch and the welder. This additional connector may provide signals between the welder and the torch that are to remain unchanged as the polarity of the output welding power is switched. Unfortunately, it may take a relatively long time to configure the welder for performing a specific operation due to the polarity block set up and the number of cables and connectors that must be attached.